


FGO乙女向｜all咕哒｜夏日迷情（R向）补档

by 15600667559



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15600667559/pseuds/15600667559





	FGO乙女向｜all咕哒｜夏日迷情（R向）补档

★由于我介不到伯爵，所以只能写文嫖了。  
★感谢大家鼓励我、喜欢我的产物  
★泳装系列，含：伯爵、闪闪、绿茶  
★小短篇，意识流，应该没有后续吧（跑）  
★坏心眼的月球男友们  
★祈祷我能过审吧orz

⚠️绿茶我真的不太了解，可能会ooc🙏不要骂我

—————SUMMER☆—————

☆伯爵

此时，橙色的少女正坐在穿泳装的男人的跨上，他的海军披风早就离开了肩膀，铺开在男人身下。白发的男人躺在酒店偌大的床上，身上还骑着一个少女，而他好像个没事人一样躺着，带着戏弄的看向他跨间的御主。

“怎么了，master，不要用一副要哭了的表情看着我啊。”

“......”

“怎么不说话？”岩窟王微微撑起了上半身，看向御主，微微挪了挪腰。

“呜......不、不要......”

“什么不要？”爱德蒙假装不解的皱起眉，扶住少女的腰挪了挪位置。

“不要、动，不要动腰......”橙发的少女眼里盈满了一层水雾，仿佛随时要凝结成滴，她的手摁在复仇者布满伤痕而赤裸着的胸膛，略带抱怨的道，“太......太深了，完全不可以......”

男人闻言大笑了起来，微坐起来把人揽在怀里，好让她不用那么辛苦：“说不出话了吗？哼，这可是你自己要求的啊，我的共犯——你可是说『你才是在上面的那个』啊。”

“嗯哼......”复仇者看着橙发的少女扭动腰部，哼哼唧唧的要起来，忙抬手按下她的腰，“啊...！你做什么，Avanger！”

“已经完全吃进去了，我的master，你看这里，”男人伸出两支修长的手指按了按少女平坦的小腹被他的阳-具撑起的凸起，“怎么样，你的愿望实现了。”

“别碰、嗯呢……！！”立香喘着气，搂紧了男人的脖子，仿佛濒死的人抱住最后的希望。少女小声嘟囔着叹息道，“进的太深了……怎么会......”

“嗯？”

“怎么会、这么舒服......那里胀胀的，感觉比以前还要......”少女红透了脸，把下巴放在男人的肩膀，细碎的舔-舐复仇者的脖颈。

“看来你已经吃足了苦头吧，共犯者。”爱德蒙说着抱起了少女将她压到了床上，近在咫尺的琉璃色眸子像是大型猫科动物一样紧紧的锁住被困在他身下的御主。

“是......”少女讨好的贴上了复仇者的薄唇。

“那么，就让我们前往更为火热的彼方吧。”爱德蒙轻笑一声，贴在自己共犯的唇上吐出这句话语，便撬开了她的齿关，一同陷入了前往更为炽热的彼方的旅途。

☆闪闪（c闪）

“唔......王、王样......嗯....”橙发的少女紧闭双眼，因为承受不住一阵阵汹涌的情-潮而微蹙起眉。她挂在身着蓝色衬衫的金发王身上，后背被紧贴在落地窗的玻璃上，从呻吟中挤出几句破碎的话，“要没力气了……不要在这里......”

“哦？不是这么喜欢被人看吗，底下的人现在可全都看的到啊——你被本王干到失神的样子。”男人恶劣的咬着她的耳垂提出恶魔般的话语，享受着少女一瞬间因紧张而夹紧的软肉。

“呜......才不会、看到的！”由于吉尔伽美什坏心的站立姿势，橙发的御主不得不用腿紧紧缠住男人的腰，抱紧他的脖子，可一阵阵猛烈的冲撞让立香几乎会维持不住平衡，“王、王，抱......抱紧一点！”

“哦？杂种你在说什么呢？”少女已经全部坦诚相待了，可对比贤能的王却衣衫整齐——如果除了他拉开的裤链。

“不要这种姿势......”

“你自己跑到本王的房间里来，不就是想被这样对待吗？”金发赤瞳的王坏心眼的重重的顶了进去，伴随着少女的惊呼声问到，“本王都已经大发慈悲的满足你到这种程度了，你还在说什么呢，杂种？”

“明明是、王！叫我、上来的！嗯哈！呜......”实在承受不住，一只胳膊脱了力而松开了对方的脖颈，立香感受到身体向下坠去，可甚至还没来得及反应就被男人搂住了腰，一把抱起按在了他日常工作的桌子上。

“你穿成那个样子，不就是想让本王这样对你吗？”吉尔伽美什的蛇瞳暗了下去，扶着少女的大腿又顶了进去。

“不是...这样......”少女承受着痛苦的欢愉，在一阵阵猛烈的撞击中辩解道，“不过是、普通的...比基尼......没有故意给王看。”

“没有？”吉尔伽美什猛的停下了动作，赤色的眸中充斥着狂怒，用力捏起身下人的下巴，“没有故意给本王看！你还想给谁看？”

“不、不是...”

“不是？“男人怒极反笑，伸手扯开了衬衫露出匀称完美身材，“本着想给你的提醒就罢了，看来现在要真的给你个教训啊，杂种。”

“王，我的王。唔...！不要，吉尔！”即便已经被他搞的头脑发昏，立香也清晰的意识到自家高傲的王开始要真的生气的预兆。少女及时捧起他的脸，在国王措手不及的时候对着他的唇吻了上去，小舌青涩的勾描着男人的唇线，轻轻探进他的口中讨好着他。男人轻易的要回了主动权，加深了吻的同时也放慢了节奏。

“我最喜欢吉尔伽美什了！王样，还在生气吗？”

“哼，你对本王仅仅是这样的情感？”吉尔伽美什自然信任他承认的御主，但这却不妨碍偶尔考验一下自己的小恋人。

“不，我对王，献上我所有的爱慕和热枕。”

“真会说啊，哼，立香。”男人撩开她橙色的发吻住了她的眼睛，赤红的眸子对上金色的眸子，陷入了一场漩涡，黄金王眼中带笑的下了宣判：“那接下来，就好好的成为本王一个人的财宝吧，杂种。”

☆绿茶

“唔嗯......”在御主的酒店房间里，一个行为略显轻挑的金棕色发的男人正低头吻着自己的御主。男人一手撑在墙上，一手托起少女的下巴好与她唇齿相依。

“等一下罗宾...唔...！”刚被松开的立香还没有说出一句辩解的话，就被绿色弓兵又堵住了唇。男人的舌灵活的伸进她的嘴里，富有技巧的和她缠绵着，激烈的吻发出的水声伴随着津液顺着橙发少女的嘴角留下一道银色的水痕，看上去在做淫|靡无比的事情。

看着被自己吻的七晕八素的御主，罗宾终究还是叹了口气，拍了拍被她攥皱的泳衣外衫，啄了啄她的唇然后恋恋不舍的拉开了距离：“我说了吧master，不能老吃凉的啊，不然下个月生理期会很痛苦的吧。”

“我没有吃很多......”少女眼神躲闪的嘟囔道。

“不要撒谎啦master！刚刚从你嘴里的甜味和温度来看，你至少吃了6-7个冷饮或者圣代什么的吧？！”罗宾汉捏住了少女肉嘟嘟的双颊，“这样吃真的会闹肚子的！女孩子不可以太贪凉！”

“什么嘛！夏天怎么可以没有冷饮！真是的……罗宾到底是我的男朋友还是妈妈啊！连卫宫都不会这样严格啦，干脆你们俩换身份好了——”

“啊、你说什么，master？”弓兵绿色的眸子突然暗了下去，手臂捞向少女的腿窝一把抄起了她，将人整个横抱在怀里，又走到玻璃前的桌子把少女坐放桌子上。莹绿的眼睛直勾勾的盯她，脸上是少见的严肃，“你再说一遍？”

“我、我说，你们怎么不调换——唔！”男人像是再也不想听到了一样，重重的堵上了她的唇，粗暴的撬开她的牙关，霸道的掠夺着她的呼吸，在嘴里胡乱纠缠着、缠绵着。

无法换气的立香捶打着自己恋人小麦色的赤裸胸膛，换来的却是铺天盖地的吻，毫无间断的占有着她。手上的气力越来越小，缺氧导致无力感迫使她只能将手撑在弓兵的胸口，这如同抚摸一般的力气对与从者来说便更不算什么。

直到御主的手无力的垂下时，罗宾才大发慈悲的放她的唇让她重新呼吸新鲜空气，离开时拉出一道银色的线。弓兵看着少女被吻的红肿不堪的唇瓣和因缺氧而浮现红霞的脸颊，不仅有些心猿意马。但又想起了她刚刚吐露的话语，心中泛起一阵苦涩。

“果然你很喜欢那个红色的弓兵吧。”男人金棕色的发轻轻落下遮住了他的眼，顺便让人看不到他落寞的表情。

“罗、罗宾，我没有那个意思！”少女突然抱住了他，将他的头埋在她的胸口，胸腔的震动和少女的话语一起传到腿的耳中：“我的唯一的、最喜欢的、不能取代的恋人，只有罗宾啊……我的男朋友先生！”

他抬起头，看见橙发的少女笑的正灿烂，竟比那夏威夷的艳阳还要明媚几分。他不经意被晃了眼冷在原地时，太阳的光落在了他的唇上。

“吻，也只想和罗宾接哦～”


End file.
